


Beneath Her Silk

by sutasavvy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Everyone is of age, F/F, Gerudo Outfit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Slow Burn, due to ganon, everyone lives au, not much drinking just tagging just in case, past trauma, post calimity ganon, sidlink will be on the side, zelda is tense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutasavvy/pseuds/sutasavvy
Summary: Even after the fall of the calamity, Zelda is continuously stressed, that is until Urbosa convinces the king to let her visit Gerudo Town for a special commemoration. On the other fin, Mipha wishes to have more communication with the neighboring races as she becomes closer to being crowned queen, later receiving an invitation for a Gerudo celebration that hosts races from all across Hyrule.As fate have it, they both set off to the came large celebration hosting hundreds of guests. There are games and merchants, and even an after dark party.Convenient that both princess are in disquise and can't recognize one another.Even more convenient when they meet





	1. Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has been the first full fic I've worked on in awhile, so I may be a tad rusty. I noticed there was a lack of zelpha content and needed to do something about it. This first chapter is short, pure exposition so bear with me. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun coming up with this idea and I hope you enjoy!

Despite what the fairytales claim, being a princess is not easy. 

Being royalty in any sense is not easy in any stretch, especially not in all the lands of Hyrule. There is always something to attend to. Attend village meetings. Assist with neighboring feuds. Assess the knights. And Hylia forbid if she doesn’t pray to the goddesses everyday.

Even despite her success in assisting with the sealing of calamity Ganon, not a day goes by that Zelda is not reminded of the importance of maintaining her power and composition as the princess. Her anxiousness has almost reached equilibrium of what it was before the calamity. What a fantastic way to celebrate. 

Nonetheless, Zelda continues to keep a sly eye on the guardians when her father is not looking. No matter what he says, a princess, and eventual queen, needs to know of such important factors of her kingdom. The king rarely allows the divine beast to Zelda’s inspection due to her importance to her kingdom, but, he on occasion will let her venture. If a pilot is having issues with their divine beast, over half of Hyrule can admit Zelda is the wisest to approach. 

Such instances would lead to Urbosa to speak with Zelda.

“King Rhoam, it appears that divine beast Vah Naboris is having difficulty traveling the terrain of Gerudo desert. After some inspection, I have been lead to believe there is an issue with the terminal.”

Zelda sits beside her father, watching her fellow friend speak. The king nods. 

“I, Gerudo Chief, Urbosa, am formally requesting assistance from Princess Zelda in order to resolve the issue with Vah Naboris. I will assure my finest guards to protect her in her journey to Gerudo Town and only the most extravagant treatment. In fact, as you may know, it is around this time Gerudo hosts our Narboris commemoration open to all of Hyrule to encourage peace among all us neighbors. With such an event, we will have our most exquisite meals and protection. ”

Zelda longs to go with her dear friend. The new Gerudo tradition made after the fall of the calamity had always sounded like a wonderful time, yet she knows the importance of her presence at the castle. 

“This could develop into a crucial matter. I know you to be true to your word, chief Urbosa. I will allow my daughter Zelda to assist in resolving this problem.” The king answers to Zelda’s surprise.

Surely she had a meeting in the next upcoming weeks. This trip was sure to take at least a month’s time. Could Hylia sense the tension in her shoulders? Could she truly be able to spend such time inspecting the divine beast?

“On behalf of the Gerudo, I thank you.”

*  


“Every time we interact in front of others you always put on such a serious front.” Zelda laughs. Urbosa turns to her, “It’s the only way I know to get the king to agree to these requests.” The two begin walking to the princess’s study. 

Once out of any possible public eye, Urbosa smiles. “I am not truly worried about Vah Naboris. I am sure she will be fine within a day of your craftsmanship. In fact, I am sure she would have eventually recovered on her own.”

“Why did you travel all this way to ask for my help then?”

Urbosa finally takes a seat in a chair at the study. She lets out a light sigh, “ I knew after my last visit you were tense. I could only assume how the pressure would increase. I am honestly surprised the king is still so hard on you after all your fighting.”

“It has been five years since the end of Ganon, I don’t expect anyone’s praise to last so long.”

“It’s not a matter of reward, princess, even a leader takes time for themselves. We need to be well prepared and rested to address any issue.”

The princess shifts a little.

“I know the king cares for you. He wants you to rule as strongly as you can. He has been protective ever since…”

The silence is expected. Both feel the weight of the subject brought up.

“Since your mother passed. No matter how many duties she held on her shoulders she still always maintained the love for her people and family.”

Zelda has started staring at the floor. She refuses to look up until Urbosa continues.

“I know she wants you to thrive as future queen, but you need to learn to loosen up a bit to do so.”

She looks up and smiles, which Urbosa returns. “You’re right. In all my life I’ve known you, you’ve been right, Urbosa. When shall we leave then?”

* * *

 

Gerudo Town truly is a paradise, Zelda decides. The market at the entry brings such a welcoming energy and the aura is cooling and refreshing. The shops carry interesting items and the entirety of the town truly helps Zelda relax a bit.

On their journey, Urbosa suggested Zelda disguise herself in some of her spare Gerudo garb. Still, Zelda had no problem going and picking out some garb that better suits her style once they arrived at the town. 

“It matches your eyes. Is that why you picked it?” 

“Perhaps” Zelda muses and follows the chief and guard to where her sleeping quarters would be. 

The room was phenomenal, as expected. Nearly all the housing in the town were extravagant, so the princess found it no surprise that the more royal areas would be top notch. The bedroom included a large spacious floor with a carefully woven rug. The bed was large and held a hand-carved headrest. There were plenty of areas to put traveling items as well. Even to Zelda’s standards, this was a paradise.

“Thank you,” Urbosa addresses the guards as the step down the stairs back to the throne room.

“When will we leave to Vah Naboris?” asks Zelda. 

“You just arrive after a long journey princess,” The chief finally refers to Zelda with her title with their new privacy. “You should rest. Besides, she is doing fine. I was hoping you’d participate in the first day of the commemoration.”

“What would I do?”

“Well, for starters talk to others! There was never any harm in making some new acquaintances. There’ll be venders from all over Hyrule. There are many events, like seal races. We have plenty of time till you will be needed back at the castle.”

“I guess I could give it a shot…”

“There you go! After all that, there’s also a party after dark at Kara Kara Bazaar. We give out free drinks and it’s a great opportunity to just dance and let loose. Also…”

Zelda waits. Did Urbosa just lose her track of thought? What was happening? Also what?”

“It’s a great opportunity to meet someone special and really have a good time.” The Gerudo Chief winks.

Zelda turns pink at the thought. Sure she was using this time to relax a bit, but she had no time for such relationships and Urbosa should know this.

“I’ll think about it. Thank you, Urbosa.”

* * *

 

“I suppose that is a wonderful Idea!”

As per usual, Zora’s domain was peaceful.

But peaceful can become rather repetitive, especially for the soon to be queen who did not venture out of the domain often. It was not bad, in fact, peace was wonderful. It was the lack of interaction.

It wasn’t as much that she couldn’t leave; she just had no reason to. To go to a majority of places required an elixir anyhow, and those would be of more use to the royal guards.

After attending several meetings, the Zora lady, Mipha, decided it wise to keep up communication with their fellow neighbors to maintain peace if it were ever threatened again. This of course would be a difficult journey for any Zora due to the harsh weathers that their kingdom was unaccustomed to. Usually the four nations would use a letter system or create a meeting place. This was not ideal however. 

The zora had received information on the upcoming Gerudo commemoration and soon the thought sparked Mipha’s idea to propose to the king.

*  


“Dear sister, I know you would like to discuss matters with the other races of Hyrule as Princess, but perhaps you should go somewhat… undercover.”

“Why would you suggest that, Sidon?” Mipha puzzles. Truly it must me more beneficial if she can stand as an ambassador. 

“For your own safety. I know you are capable of defending yourself, but the Gerudo desert still hosts the home of the Yiga clan.”

Link, Sidon, and Mipha stand in one of the meeting areas. Mipha has already gotten approval from her father after agreeing to let Bazz, Gaddison, and Torfeau to accompany her. Sidon still worried greatly for his sister.

The Zora prince looks his sister in the eyes. "I also can't help to be worried after what that evil Calamity... did."

"Oh." Mipha softens her eyes and gives Sidon a small, reassuring smile, "I understand, and I would never wish to cause my loved ones such anxiousness again. Ganon is no more and with myself and guards I trust, we will be safe. I promise be as precautions as possible."

Despite the trauma, Mipha knows she must move forward and stand strong before her people.

 _I could come as well_ , Link signs.

“No it’s quite alright. I will travel on a less royal appearance. I am glad I will at least be able to speak to our neighbors for the Zora still.”

“I do apologize for the rudeness. I just wish you to be safe, dear sister. I wish you luck on your journey nonetheless!”

It then became set that Mipha would leave in two sunfalls to Gerudo Town.

  


Two princesses hidden of their titles have set their sights on paradise.


	2. Dimmed Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, things get a little handsy this chapter near the end. Also "This is what you came for" by Calvin Harris ft. Rhianna was in my head the whole time I wrote this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy

The first day of the Vah Naboris Commemoration was indeed eventful. Just as Urbosa promised, there were many venders and unique items to be purchased. Many races from all across hyrule seemed to be here, though Zelda did not see too many Zora. Just a couple that looked like guards. 

The streets were filled with so many travelers and energetic Gerudo children wanting to ask questions of the distant lands. From a different street, a small band could be heard playing. 

Zelda had never seen Gerudo Town so full and active. She wonders what the outside parties must look like, considering only vai were allowed in the center town.

Even when she ventured the exciting environment, Zelda kept her shoulder tight and her mind occupied with making lists of tasks she needs to do.

“Oh I’m so sorry! It’s so crowded here!” A pink Rito who had bumped into Zelda pulled her from her thoughts.

“I love your garb, by the way. You really make it’s colors pop! Where did you get it?”

Zelda shakes her head. She was so lost in her thoughts she needed to take a second to figure out a response.

“You are quite all right. I appreciate your kind words, I purchased this before the commemoration begun so it may not be for sale anymore.”

The Rito looks a bit disappointed for a moment, “Aw, that’s a shame… I’m glad you were able to get one; you really pull it off. Oh! Excuse my manners; I should have introduced myself before throwing my beak at you. My name is Frita!

“It is quite a pleasure to meet you, Frita, I am-“ Wait what would she even refer to herself as? Zelda needed to keep her name a secret just for her own safety and exposure. Think! Pick something! There- a Sheika symbol.

“Sheik, I am Sheik.”

“Well Sheik, it’s been great talking! I’m gonna go check out some other venders! I’m going to the after dark party, are you?  
“Yes.” What? No, no. The last thing Zelda wanted to do was to go to that party. Why did she say yes?

“See you there then!” 

* * *

 

As the night approached Zelda had nearly arrived at Kara Kara Bazaar. 

A large gathering of participates have already gathered as she finally approaches. Music booms and the attendants have already started grabbing drinks from the server’s trays.

Guards stand stoic on the outside of the oasis to assure the safety. There are many different colors flashing from fans and leaves and clothing. Many attendants are just standing and mingling. It was clear the event had just begun.

Zelda stands as a statue until Urbosa’s hand wakes her from her stasis. 

“Go on, everything is safe and I have yet to see you relax those shoulders.” She whistles to one of the servers to draw near. “Give this a try. I think you’ll like the fruitiness.”

Zelda stares at the drink then to her friend who smiles comfortingly. Alright, why not. She takes a sip, careful not to startle her garb cover too much.

It’s strong

But delicious

With her closest friend by her side, Zelda lets herself for the first time in years loosen up a little.

At least a little

Until the drink is empty

* 

Everyone is dancing. There’s empty glasses all over the bar tables. The music blares. Fire lights the scene in a sensual aura.

What kind of dance is this anyway? She doesn’t know. Zelda vaguely remembers trying to copy a hylian from across the room and just improved from there. A group of Hylians, Rito, and Gorons have gathered in a circle taking times with different dances. It’s truly an interesting sight. Gorons seem to really have an advantage with how they can roll up and move in any direction. Zelda is almost sure the last Goron was Duruk with his hearty smile and confident moves. The Rito dance with sharp, distinct movements and show off their flight skills a little. One of the dancers reminds her of Revali. She wonders if that is he… No it couldn’t be. Either way she couldn’t see well enough to tell.

The circles begins to expand and more and more dancers join in. half the party is dancing near the bar while the remaining either joins the circle outside or remains in its proximity. Whoever is creating the music really makes the beat interesting…

“Sheik! Hey!” 

Frita begins making her way towards her. 

“This is wild! Goddess, I would love to jump in the center. I’d show ‘em how a Rito really shakes their tail!” 

Normally Zelda would find such a thing a little too intense for her, yet she encourages her new friend. “You should!”

“No way, Sheik, I’m not going in there all by myself!”

“I’ll go with you.” This drink was really getting rid of any doubt or rational thoughts Zelda had left.

So they jump in and the circle begins whistling at the new center. Zelda just let her body follow the music instead of her mind. It seems to grab a bit of attention. She moves her hips in a way she didn’t even know was possible and by the crowd’s reaction; she was doing a great job at it. Zelda felt the intense gaze of her audience, only making her dance more.

She caught a glimpse of Frita with her tail feathers spread and her wings wide, moving in a very interesting way. They smile at each other and continue to dance to the rhythm. 

The song eventually comes to an end and the two leave the circle, receiving compliments and suggestive whistles as they return to the outer ring. Frita is nearly glowing. 

“That was absolutely spunky! I’ve got to do stuff like that more often. You weren’t too bad yourself either, Sheik. You had so many eyes on you! High wing, girl!”

Zelda stares for a minute before understanding, giving the Rito a slightly awkward high five. “Thank you! I don’t think I’ve ever done anything so… bizarre.”

“Good thing this celebration is more than one day, am I right? I’m gonna grab another Noble Pursuit. I’ll see ya!” And with that, Frita scurries off. 

Zelda starts to lose interest in the circles and starts backing away, but as she does so a sudden cheer comes from the circle that draws her back in.

What could it possibly be this time? A Rito pulling a feather? A Hylian doing a backflip? Zelda laughed but couldn’t help her curiosity. The circle was crowded and she could barely push though to see the center. What was it? She finally got to the front.

Oh Hylia above

 

In the center, a brilliant red, tall Zora preformed. They wore a white garb and used its loose fabric to enhance their dance. The Zora swayed gracefully, using their entire body in such a way it looked like they were swimming on air. They moved to the beat of the music, never off the rhythm. Their hips swayed like water and all of their movements were precise, yet carefree. The entire experience was breathtaking, sensual. She had to have been watching a goddess.

It couldn’t have been reality, Zelda thought. That was until golden eyes peered into Zelda’s own. Against her own knowledge her body had been moving. Had Zelda been dancing this whole time?

The Zora continued to dance, keeping her eyes on Zelda’s.

There had to have been at least a hundred others looking at the center, but Zelda could swear it was just the two of them. The Zora got closer. The Hylian princess couldn’t tell if it was the beat or her heart beating so fast. Everyone has their eyes on the goddess, yet... 

She keeps her eyes on Zelda’s

Until the music stopped

The circle clapped and dispersed a little. A new person hopped in the center and the music continued. The Zora was gone. 

Zelda backs away from the crowd, sitting by the pool in the oasis. She uses a bit of the water to splash her face. She feels dizzy yet… alive. Never in her life has she felt such adrenaline. It was like facing Ganon, but in a beautiful, stunning way that brought joy rather than destruction. 

That Zora was one of the most beautiful things she’s ever seen in her life. Zelda just couldn’t get that swaying out of her head. Those golden eyes were still in her vision. She splashed more cold water on her face.

This continued until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m fine, I swear, just-“ 

It was the Zora.

Seeing the Zora up close was a whole new experience. They were much, much taller than Zelda and had a strong, yet curvy build. Upon closer inspection, Zelda could see the tail that indicated a more feminine appearance. The Zora took her hand and nudged Zelda slightly to stand up.

Even standing Zelda had to tilt her head to meet the golden gaze of the Zora. It was intoxicating. 

“Come with me?”

The voice was softer than any silk Zelda had ever touched. Even with the music, she could hear each word loud and clear. The voice sounded familiar, like a goddesses. She looked into those golden eyes.

How could Zelda possible even think of an answer other than yes?

She’s lead by the hand to a tent that’s a fair distance from the ongoing party. The tent is much bigger than the average tent sent up by vendors that Zelda has seen. She doesn’t let her mind get too distracted by it.

“What- who are you?” Zelda scrambles to get her thoughts together. 

“I could ask you the same thing, but does it matter?”

The rational part of Zelda’s brain thinks maybe, but that part is long gone. The Zora has wrapped her arms around Zelda’s neck and she’s gone.

“No,” she smiles.

Their first kiss is sloppy and wet, but neither girl cares. They eventually separate and return a bit slower. The Zora slips her tongue over Zelda’s bottom lip and she lets out a breathy sigh. She can feel the Zora smiling against her. Her partner moves her fins down Zelda’s back and pulls her a little closer as she slides her tongue in her mouth. They dance once again and Zelda takes no time in letting the Zora dominate her.

The Zora pulls away a bit too soon.

“Goddess… I don’t think I have ever felt this alive before. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you I was usually formal.”

Zelda laughs at this, “trust me, I would, because I’m the same way.”

Neither adds anymore before bringing their lips to meet again. It’s much slower and sensual this next time and it soon evolves into little pants with each girl breaking away for a split second before returning. Occasionally, Zelda gets a little confident and uses her tongue on the Zora’s lips. Each time it causes the cutest whimper and another peck. Zelda could come undone from her partner’s noises alone.

The Zora pulls away, “I want to touch you,” The Zora breathes into Zelda’s ear. She thinks she might melt. 

“G-go ahead.”

And so she does. The Zora lets her hands wander to Zelda’s clothed breasts and holds them. 

“Hylian anatomy is so… interesting.” Zelda just nods in response.

“Does this…” She squeezes, “feel good?” 

“A little… It’d feel better if you’d undress me first though.”

The Zora smirks and begins taking off the Gerudo garb. The clothing itself doesn’t need to have a bra underneath for it is built in, making the job much easier for the Zora. 

With her chest fully exposed, Zelda exhales.

“It’d feel really good if you’d touch here,” she lulls, pointing to the peaks.

The Zora wastes no time in cupping the Hylian’s breasts and running her thumbs over her nipples. Zelda lets out a long breathy moan. “Like that… perfect”

She continue this for a while, enjoying the noises they draw from the Hylian. The Zora goes back and forth between pinching and rubbing, either causing Zelda to squirm erotically. The Zora gets an idea.

She leans down and starts lapping at the Hylian’s nipple where her left thumb was. She plays around with the pebble in her mouth, finding the way it hardens interesting. The Zora’s tongue is flexible and soft, making the demonstration all the more pleasurable. She truly enjoys using their talents to pleasure. 

Zelda tries her best to snap out of the trance. She wants to feel her partner’s magnificent body too. She tries, “I want to… please you as well.”

“O-oh Hylia—here,” The Zora has become beyond flustered at the statement and grabs Zelda’s hand, moving it to the tail that extrudes from the back of her head. “Just… Pull as hard as you want…” She breathes before returning to her previous actions.

Zelda does as she was told, causing a throaty groan from the Zora that made vibrations onto her breast. Anytime Zelda’s partner flicked her tongue she would pull the long tail, causing such a sweet moan and vibration from the Zora above.

“Goddess, you… you…”

“Just call me Lady.” The Zora gives.

“Fuck, Lady.” It was so odd for Zelda to hear such a word come out of her own mouth, yet she couldn’t help it.

Lady pulls back, continuing to gently rub one nipple with her thumb. “And what should I call you, hmmm?”

“Z-ah—shit… uhhh, Sheik. I mean, call me Sheik.”

‘Lady’ lets out a growl that sounds like a purr. “Sheik”

Zelda knows it’s not her name… yet the way ‘Lady’ says doesn’t stop the strike of arousal that hits her core. Zelda can’t take it anymore.

She pushes the Zora onto her back, straddling her hips. She dives in for another kiss, holding her mouth for a moment before trailing down to ‘Lady’s’ neck. She doesn’t hold back, licking, and then sucking the scales around the Zora’s collarbone. Zelda lets her hand move up ‘Lady’s’ arm, reaching under her shoulder fins. 

“Ha-Hylia Yes! There!” 

Lady seems to be extremely sensitive right beneath her fins, so Zelda obliges and continues to kiss her partners neck. She grinds on the Zora, intoxicated by the friction her scales creates. Zelda opens her mouth wide and gets ready to use her canines.

“Hnnn, wait… Wait! Don’t bite!” ‘Lady freaks out and slightly pushes Zelda away. Zelda stills, worrying.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, it’s just… Well among the Zora, biting would be similar to claiming someone as your significant other and well-“

“Oh.” Zelda takes a moment to try and figure out a response. “It’s fine really. I understand and respect that… uh.” Shit why was she so bad with her words. “I wont.”

“Thank you. That doesn’t mean I don’t like what your doing with your mouth though.”

Zelda smiles and attempts to go back to kissing ‘Lady’s neck, but the Zora stops her with her hand.

“Let me show you how to do it better.” She smirks.

‘Lady’ leans up and starts sucking deliciously on Zeldas neck. She fells that silk, flexible tongue once again and that’s all it took for her to start her moans and grinding again. It’s a bit of an awkward position, but that doesn’t stop either from enjoying the sensation 

“Ahn… Goddess you are skilled with you tongue.”

The Zora laughs and pulls away. “And you are skilled with those hips.”

Zelda grows pink. She had no idea how much she danced in front of the Zora, let alone if it were good. She had become an absolute hot mess, sweating with gold locks handing from the sides of her face.

“No need to be embarrassed. You are quite beautiful. In fact,” The Zora moves one of the strands from her face, “You look a lot like a friend of mine.”

Interesting. Zelda grows curious. Perhaps she knows this friend; she does know much of Hyrule.

“Oh? May I ask her name? I may know her. I know a large amount of Hylians.”

The Zora ponders as if debating if she wants to give a name. 

“Well, I feel a bit weird saying only her name but, Zelda.”

Zelda stiffens at this. How many Zeldas were there in Hyrule? She sits up.

“Like the princess Zelda?” She tries her best to sound calm but comes off as demanding. The Zora nods.

“I was afraid it would seem odd revealing I was friends with the princess. It’s not my place to share any such information….” 

Zelda tries to steady herself. All of a sudden her brain started to shift into gear: The soft voice, the fact she was usually formal, and her being one of Zelda’s friends. It couldn’t be.

“Mipha?”

The Zora blinks, and then blinks again, slower.

“How do you know my name?” She stares into Zelda’s eyes.

“Princess! Oh my Goddess it’s you. Oh Hylia, oh no. Dear Hylia above, I need to go.

“Mipha, wait!” Zelda doesn’t know what she would even say but before she even has a chance to gather any sort of rational thought the other is gone from the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man did I have fun with this one. Things will only go up from here my dudes.
> 
> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my first chapter! I want to give a huge shoutout to Mist for reading over this and just making sure it was alright. Also thanks to everyone in the sidlink discord for hyping me up to do this!
> 
> Til next chapter!


End file.
